<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>61. Winter by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561272">61. Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Death, Gen, Napoleonic Wars, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Russia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Winter</i>. Being caught for his desertion attempt and sentenced to hang is a relief: at least Sebastien will no longer be cold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>61. Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There has never been a winter like this in the history of the world. Of this, Sebastien LeLivre is sure. </p><p><i>Goddamn Napoleon. Grandiose fool.</i> </p><p>They march until their boots are shreds upon their feet. Military coats offer no protection from this bone-chilling cold. There is a night on which Sebastien is certain he freezes to death—wakes with icicles formed in his mustache—but unfortunately he lives on another dreaded day of marching through this interminable, unyielding snow.</p><p>On that day, Sebastien decides that he will run. To where, it hardly matters.</p><p>He never signed up to be a soldier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>